


I Think I Always Knew

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Diamonds - Sam Smith, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Male Friendship, inspired by a sam smith song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael makes a plan. (aka. just something short and sweet I wanted to write)
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen & Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 4





	I Think I Always Knew

Somehow, Mika had always known this would happen.

Erja had been very sweet, too sweet. It should’ve been a red flag.

But he’d missed it, until he noticed she was shopping a lot even though she didn’t have much of a career. It made him suspicious of her behaviour.

She’d started cheating almost straight after their marriage. And not just with one guy, there were at least 10 men who’d been with her during his 1999 title campaign.

The McLaren driver found out when he came home after Japan with the winning trophy. He caught her in bed with another man. It had broken his heart, and she’d promised to stop. He knew she wouldn’t.

* * *

“Okay, what’s caused you to be so sad?” Michael asked.

“My wife’s cheating on me.” the McLaren driver replied, still looking at the ground.

The German looked absolutely horrified. “What?! How dare she do that to you?”

“Because she’s a gold digger.” Mika just looked out onto the Albert Park circuit. “I should’ve seen the red flags before we married. But I was blinded.”

The Ferrari driver snorted. “Yeah. Gold diggers always seem to lead men on, I’ve heard the stories. But I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be a victim of gold digging, you’re not some old rich man close to dying.”

The Finn shook his head. “Guess they come in all shapes and sizes. How’s your wife?”

“Wife? Oh, you mean Corinna? She isn’t my wife.”

The platinum blonde looked puzzled.

“Yeah, long story.” the German 2-time champion said, shrugging his shoulders. “We were involved for some time, then some idiot thought it’d be fun to produce some fake marriage certificate that really looks like the real thing and the media thought we were married. We just went along with it.”

The McLaren driver scratched the back of his head. “So… you’re still single.”

“Yep.”

“Then what about those two kids? Gina-Marie and Mick?”

The sandy blonde bit his lip. “Yeah… they’re my kids, genetically. But there was some artificial insemination involved to get Corinna pregnant.”

Mika would’ve liked to have kids. But it seemed he wasn’t going to be a father soon. He clenched his fist. If only he’d seen through Erja’s deception, he could have found a partner more worthy of his wedding vows.

“You should just divorce her, you know.” Michael stated. “It’s pretty clear she doesn’t care for you.”

“I’ve been thinking about that as well.” the Finn admitted. “But somehow I have to make sure she doesn’t get her hands on my money.”

The Ferrari driver placed his chin in the ‘L’ shape of his right hand. “We gotta find you a good lawyer in this case. Perhaps some evidence of her infidelity will help.”

“Michael, you’re brilliant.”

“I’ve had many people say that to me lately.”


End file.
